


Babylon 5 Drabble

by swordznsorcery



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery
Summary: For 100 Words, prompt: #024 - silence





	

Space was silent, so it was said. Londo Mollari knew the truth. Space was not silent. It screamed; it sobbed; it wailed with the voices of the dead and the dying. All those Centauri; all those Narns. Faceless statistics that he would carry with him to his own death – and maybe beyond.

Here at least there was silence, of a sort. Here in the Zocalo, in the constant din, the constant to-ing and fro-ing of so many thousands of lifeforms, there was a stillness. A refuge. Here, for a little while, Londo could hide from all that he had done.


End file.
